Unleashing
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction de la fic de TheLovethief.Deux profilers ont un accord qui n'a pas besoin de mots. Oneshot. Hotch / Reid. Slash!


Unleashing

**Unleashing**

Auteur : TheLovethief

Traductrice : Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Genre : Drame

Couple/Personnages : Aaron Hotchner / Spencer Reid

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

--

Aujourd'hui, il l'avait perdu. Lui, le si calme superviseur, l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner, chef respecté de l'Unité d'Analyse Comportemental avait presque provoqué un combat avec un tueur en série condamné.

Maintenant, dans son bureau, il s'étonnait encore de ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était une interrogation normale. Il avait cela fait tant de fois auparavant. Pour une quelconque raison, toutefois, l'attitude suffisante de Chester Hardwickqu'il reçu de lui. Comment ce bâtard parlait de ces victimes, si froid et indifférent…

Normalement, Hotch était au-dessus de tel chose. Après tout, ces marchés avec les tueurs et les violeurs tout le temps- et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient jamais des rudimentaires agréables. Aujourd'hui avait été différent. Il était distant et sans-humour et il savait pourquoi.

Soupirant, Hotch baissa les yeux sur les papiers de divorce. Haley les voulait le plus rapidement. Il voulait cela aussi. Et ce n'était pas tant la pensée d'être séparé de sa femme qui le perturbait. C'était plutôt la perte de son fils, la perte de stabilité et d'une place chaleureuse pour rentrer chez lui après le travail qui le contrariait le plus.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le chef d'unité n'avait jamais laissé ses problèmes personnels influencer son travail. Toutefois, demain dans la pièce de prison fermée, il voulait si détestablement battre la crapuleuse et malsaine créature qui allait mourir dans quelques jours de toute façon. Il ne voulait juste pas l'aider.

Certainement, il y aurait eu un combat si Reid n'était pas intervenu. En parlent de Reid…

Discrètement, Hotch jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. A cause de la fin de la journée, le toril était presque vide. Reid était encore assis à son bureau, cependant, regardant quelque peu perdu le bureau faiblement éclairé. Il regardait le dossier devant lui- sans feuilleter les pages. Il ne lisait pas du tout. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait après.

Bien sûr, le chef de l'équipe savait déjà ce que le génie devait faire après. Il pouvait voir le plus jeune homme lutter avec lui-même, mais c'était un combat perdu.

Finalement, Reid sembla venir à une conclusion. Hésitant, il se leva de son siège, son sacoche par-dessus son épaule, et disparaissant dans l'ascenseur.

Hotch nota que le jeune agent avait laissé sa veste sur sa place de travail.

C'était le signe.

Le profiler plus âgé sourit légèrement à la prévisibilité de Spencer. A l'heure actuelle, ce n'était rien mais reconnaissant qu'il puisse faire confiance à son subordonné. Il avait besoin d'une sortie pour ravaler l'énergie qu'il contenait depuis l'interrogation de ce matin.

Hotch attendit une minute pour donner à Reid une petite avance, puis il saisit quelques éléments de son tiroir de bureau et les mit dans sa poche. Calmement, il quitta son bureau et marcha vers l'ascenseur et attendit que la porte de métal s'ouvre.

« Retour à la maison ? »

La voix de derrière lui le surpris, même s'il ne le montra pas. L'agent regarda David Rossi qui se tenait debout à côté de lui maintenant, attendant l'ascenseur comme lui.

« Non, pas encore » Répondit Hotch à la question de son collègue. « Je veux prendre une première douche, changer mes vêtements, tu sais,… »

Rossi opina mais resta silencieux.

Après une très longue minute, le familier « ding » sonne et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux profilers expérimentés marchèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur. Pendant quelques instants, ils regardèrent simplement comment les flashs des numéros au-dessus de l'entrée changèrent.

7…

6…

« Tu ne devrait pas le faire » Rossi cassa soudainement le silence gênant.

5…

Hotch sentit son cœur sauter un battement. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est juste un enfant » Continua tranquillement Rossi, ses yeux ne décollant jamais des clignotements des chiffres.

4…

3…

2…

« C'est un adulte » dit finalement le plus jeune homme.

1…

« Au revoir Aaron et …sois prudent »

Comme l'ascenseur atteint le rez-de-chaussée, l'homme le plus âge marcha à l'extérieur de la cage. Il quitta sans un regard en arrière. Avec un sentiment de mal à aise, Hotch regarda partir son collègue. _Comment savait Dave ? Pourrait-il faire quelque chose ? Et si les autres savaient, aussi ?_

Il poussa le bouton du sous-sol. Il ne laisserait pas les mots de Rossi garde ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'il y penserait un peu plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste se focaliser sur la libération imminente qu'il avait si désespérément recherché.

Avec un pas calme, Hotch marcha en bas du couloir qui conduit vers les douches. Comme approchait, il entendit le son de l'écoulement de l'eau. La perspective du spectacle qui se présenterait à lui bientôt lui fit sensiblement accélérer le rythme.

Un dernier virage à gauche, et il y était. Humide, savonneux et dépouillé de tout vêtement, Spencer Reid était debout sous la douche avec son dos vers Hotch.

Le plus vieux profiler ne pu se rappeler combien de fois il avait vu son jeune collègue comme cela. Pourtant, la vue presque à elle seul suffisait à le conduire au bord.

Il sentit une sensation chaleureuse de tics et se hâta d'enlever sa cravate à la mode, puis sa chemise blanche et finalement son pantalon à présent gênant.

Il se déshabilla très silencieusement essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Reid. Pas encore. Hotch plaça ses vêtements avec soin sur le sol et approcha sa proie qui massait actuellement le shampoing dans ses long cheveux.

A cet instant, Reid remarqua sa présence. Pendant une fraction de seconde les mains du plus jeune homme arrêtèrent leurs mouvements. Pas seulement ses mains, mais tout son corps sembla se crisper à la réalisation que quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière lui.

Mais Reid ne se retourna pas. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était son patron qui le regardait derrière lui. Après tout, il avait trouvé un accord muet pour se rencontrer ici. Aussi, il garda juste le lavage de ses cheveux comme l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son mince corps et attendit pendant que le plus vieil homme prenne sa décision.

Et Hotch le fit. Sans avertissement, il s'empara des épaules de Reid et le poussa brutalement contre le mur de carreaux humide. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être doux. Aujourd'hui il avait besoin de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur quelqu'un. Pas qu'il voulait blesser Reid, mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin. Que les deux avait besoin. D'expérience, Hotch savait que son obéissant subordonné était plus que disposé à se soumettre aux désirs de son patron.

Habilement, il lécha le chemin d'un lobe d'oreille de Reid au long cou du plus jeune homme. Il commença à explorer le jeune docteur avec sa main et caressa ses cotes et sa colonne vertébrale – et savoura le sentiment des os saillants sous son toucher. Le corps délicat le évailla si fortement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Son agent était beaucoup trop maigre et il aimait cela.

Les doigts d'Hotch errèrent davantage en bas jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent leur destination final. Et comme il faisait ce qu'il faisait toujours pour épargner à Reid une douleur inutile, il commença à chuchoter dans l'oreille du plus jeune homme.

« Aimes tu cela, Spencer ? Est-ce cela que tu désires ? »

Reid ne répondit pas, pas le moindre mot. Il ne le faisait jamais. La réponse vint sous la forme d'un petit son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un son qui pouvait avoir être interprété comme un sanglot étranglé. Mais Hotch savait bien.

Avec sa main libre il s'étendit autour de Reid pour voir si son agent aimait vraiment cela.

Un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Hotch, il était assez évident que Reid aimait cela.

Le sentiment d'excitation de son subordonné était trop. Aaron ne pouvait pas supporter cela plus longtemps.

« Attends » Il ordonna et se recula vers ses vêtements pour prendre les éléments nécessaires. Le plus vieil homme se prépara pour l'étape finale si nécessaire et se positionna derrière l'homme frissonnant pressé contre le mur.

« Es-tu prêt ? » Demanda-t-il, sans vraiment espérer une réponse. Il n'en obtenait jamais une. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin d'une.

Vigoureusement, il s'enfonça et gémit comme la tête de Reid tomba en arrière contre son épaule. Hotch s'interrompit une seconde pour récupérer son sang-froid. Ensuite il commença à se mouvoir et arrêta de penser en même temps. Il saisit les hanches osseuses de Reid avec les deux mains et commença finalement à déchaîner son énergie exorbitante avec une force irrésistible.

Cela ne pris pas longtemps. La délivrance vint presque tout de suite. Hotch gémit bruyamment tomba fortement sur le plus jeune homme qui n'eut soudainement plus assez de force. Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent et il tomba sur ses genoux, courbant sa tête vers le bas, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Hotch baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme épuisé sur le sol. Pour un court moment, il envisagea de rester sur lui un peu plus longtemps. Mais cela était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Cela ne faisait pas partie de leur accord.

Il s'essuya avec un des serviettes et s'habilla rapidement.

« On se voit demain » Dit-il tranquillement en jetant un coup d'œil à Reid qui était encore agenouillé sous le jet d'eau. C'est alors que le plus vieux profiler nota tous les soulèvements trop convulsifs du dos du jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait parler de cela à Reid plus tard, réfléchit Hotch.

Non il déciderait dès qu'il serait sorti. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait.

**Fin**


End file.
